zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Thrillvile
Thrillvile is a Survival map featured in Zombie Panic: Source. About Thrillvile (zps_thrillvile in the game files) is a medium-sized map set in an decrepit, old, boardwalk amusement park situated in a swamp-like area, presumably on the outskirts of a larger town or city, as the sun sets over the park. The map gets its name "Thrillvile" from the amusement park it's set in, which is filled with various attractions and rides, all of which have been abandoned. There is a fair mix of both indoor and outdoor combat, and many positions where survivors can attempt to defend via barricading. Objectives Survivors *Survive Zombies *Kill the survivors Strategy Survivors *Stay on the high ground whenever possible to allow yourself to see your enemies coming. *Always have an escape plan. Many of the buildings have multiple entrances and exits, some even have zombie spawns. Be cautious when scouting for good positions. *This is one of the easier maps to camp. A well-organized group in the cookie store is a force to be reckoned with. *This map has many tight corners, so be careful and keep your distance when moving around buildings and walls. *Take advantage of the amusement park's underground passages to get across the map quickly and undetected. *It's easy for newcomers to get lost on this map, so follow a group if you're not familiar with the area. *Zombies cannot open doors on this map, they must break them down. Take advantage of this and close all doors possible. Zombies *Take advantage of the water on this map when you can, as zombies can't drown and it is a great way to take unsuspecting survivors by surprise. *You can still navigate across the map with the use of the underground passages. Lie in wait for survivors to come by if you suspect they are retreating. *If you anticipate that the humans will camp, attempt to sabotage any area that's defensible by either destroying and pushing everything you can out of the way, or lying in wait for anxious survivors. *Because the map has so many tight corners, hiding just along side a wall or behind a prop is a good way to ambush patrolling survivors. Version History * ZPS_Thrillvile was added to Zombie Panic! Source in version 2.1. * ZPS_Thrillvile received updates in versions 2.2, 3.0, 3.0.3, 3.0.4, and 3.0.7. Trivia *The map itself is similar to Pacific Playland from the 2009 film ZombieLand, as both consist of survivors fighting off zombies in an amusement park as the sun goes down. It may or may not be an intentional reference to the movie. *One of the buildings on this map is also featured in the map Bad Bayou. *It should be noted that the water in the area has been deemed contaminated, judging by signs by the water. It is a possibility that it is contaminated due to zombies lurking in their depths. *One can ride in the tea cup ride by pressing their use key repeatedly on the center plate of a tea cup. The ride will keep gaining speed up until a certain point, and can pose as a hazard, as suddenly being struck by a passing tea cup can hurt a player. *The song being played in the Ferris Wheel control booth is "Hellhound on my Trail" by Robert Johnson. *The official name of the map is spelled "Thrillvile" with one L rather than "Thrillville", presumably as a play on words and because the L has fallen off the theme park sign. Gallery 2013-02-19 00102.jpg|The Brain Train roller coaster ride 2013-02-19 00094.jpg|The interior of the house 2013-02-19 00091.jpg|The underground passage system 2013-02-19 00089.jpg|The central plaza 2013-02-19 00087.jpg|The "contaminated" water 2013-02-19 00086.jpg|The bar 2013-02-19 00085.jpg|The bar's bathroom and the stairs leading up to the bar 2013-02-19 00082.jpg|Outside the arcade 2013-02-19 00081.jpg|The arcade 2013-02-19 00080.jpg|Snack shack 2013-02-19 00079.jpg|The inside of a building 2013-02-19 00077.jpg|Interior view of a building 2013-02-19 00076.jpg|The Screamer 2013-02-19 00075.jpg|Pigs on Sticks 2013-02-19 00074.jpg|Aerial view of the Ferris wheel and surrounding area 2013-02-19 00073.jpg|A corner of the map 2013-02-19 00072.jpg|Storage area 2013-02-19 00071.jpg|First aid station 2013-02-19 00070.jpg|Bottom floor of the souvenir shop 2013-02-19 00069.jpg|The boardwalk connecting the amusement park to the outside world 2013-02-19 00068.jpg|A collection of the park's buildings 2013-02-19 00066.jpg|A small plaza 2013-02-19 00065.jpg|Tea cup ride 2013-02-19 00064.jpg|The cookie shop 2013-02-19 00063.jpg|Boat rides 2013-02-19 00062.jpg|The tunnel of love 2013-03-19_00036.jpg|Another view of the arcade Category:Maps